


Broken Wings

by DarthIllogical



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Drabbles, Drowning, Gen, Im not kidding everyone dies, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Suicide, a bit of kagehina and daisuga i guess, car crash, everyone dies, i still can't tag, im sorry, killing off ppl rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthIllogical/pseuds/DarthIllogical
Summary: I was reading some sad fanfiction that made me tear up (25 Steps Towards the Sun by buccelatte) and to cope with it I decided to kill off all the Haikyuu characters. Just a collection of drabbles about the deaths of everyone... I'm sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buccelatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buccelatte/gifts).



> plz dont hurt me im sorry- im honestly just like depressing myself rn... why me why

Hinata

He’s always cursed himself for being so small and with reason. His height is what kills him, how he was too light and the wave catches him and how he’s sinking, sinking, sinking, and it’s over.

Kageyama

He can’t live his life without his. Without Hinata. Kageyama Tobio jumps.

Suga and Daichi

Rattling breaths sound in the small space they’re in. Final “I love you’s” are exchanged.  
When the nurse walks in, she finds them both dead.

Tanaka

Bottles strewn around him clink together as he sets another one down. Tanaka Ryuunosuke feels the life drain out of him.  
“Goodbye,” he thinks.  
A lifeless hand drops a lifeless bottle.

Noya

Nishinoya Yuu tries to dive out of the way of the out-of-control truck skidding down the highway. But not even his quick libero reflexes can save him now.  
The driver doesn’t have a scratch.  
He’s the only one killed.

Tsukishima

He shouldn’t have let volleyball grow on him, but that’s what happens. Instead of the ball bouncing off his hands, it smacks him full in the face.  
Tsukishima Kei falls to the floor, surrounded by shards of what used to be his glasses.

Asahi

It takes them over a month to identify the mangled remains as Azumane Asahi.   
He had never done anything that could have caused this to happen.  
They never capture the murderer.

Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi is the only one who lives into his forties. When his hair becomes a snowy white and his joints become too creaky to play, he takes a coaching position at Karasuno.  
Soon, Yamaguchi is viewed as one of the best volleyball coaches in world history.  
But none of his friends are around to watch.  
When he’s 89, the final breath ebbs from Yamaguchi’s lips as he finally joins his friends.

 

In whatever comes next, broken wings will mend and fallen crows will fly once again.

**Author's Note:**

> well there it is im sorry i just had to get this out of my system :’( its ok if u hate meh...


End file.
